


Bloody Hell

by newtmasofficial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, graphic depictions of blood, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lams, during the Revolutionary War. Laurens and Alexander get shot in the same battle, but across the field from each other. Possible ot3 with Lafayette having to choose which one of them to go to as they lay dying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged it at 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' because I do talk quite a bit about blood and being shot. Just a heads up.

A young soldier ran up to Lafayette, clearing his throat to get the Marquis’ attention. “Sir, I was told to come get you. It’s Hamilton.”

Lafayette quickly turned around, forgetting all about the letter he had been writing to the French government, asking for aide. General Washington also looked up from his desk, wondering what was wrong with his aide-to-camp.

“He’s been shot, sir. The doctor asked me to come find you. Apparently he’s been screaming for you.” Lafayette felt like his heart had dropped to his stomach. His love. Alexander had been shot. He looked to Washington for permission to go to Hamilton. The general nodded, knowing about their relationship, which also included John Laurens. It wasn’t a typical relationship, but the three men had found love in each other, as cheesy as it sounded.

Lafayette shot up, following the small soldier out of the tent, running a short distance to the medic’s tent. He heard screams coming from inside; Lafayette knew they were his Alexander’s. He stopped short of entering, afraid of what he was going to see. He couldn’t lose one of his loves.

The soldier, who he hadn’t even thought about getting a name from, pulled the flap of the tent back, revealing dozens of cots, soldiers laying bloody on them. Some were asleep, others had doctors hovering over them, attending to their wounds.

Lafayette stepped inside, searching for Alexander. His eyes landed on a cot in the back corner. A young doctor was standing next to him. Alexander’s shirt was off, a bloody wound on his side. The doctor looked like he was trying to dig the bullet out. Alexander’s back was arched off the cot in pain, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming.

After Lafayette recovered from his shock, he ran over to the cot. Grabbing Alexander’s hand, he tried to keep from crying seeing his love in pain.

Alexander looked over to him, squeezing his hand as the doctor successfully found the bullet and pulled it out.

“What were you thinking, Alexander? You aren’t even supposed to be fighting!” Lafayette tried to keep calm, but he was angry that Hamilton had been on the battlefield in the first place.

“I’m sorry, Laf! I just had to get a bit of the action.” He stopped for a moment to groan as the doctor started to try and clean the wound. “I was about to head back when a soldier came out of nowhere and shot me.”

Lafayette just shook his head. Alexander looked like he would be alright, but that didn’t mean anything. Soldiers died from infection every day.

Before Lafayette could respond, the young soldier from before ran back into the tent, heading towards Laf.

“Sir. I was told to come find you. It’s John Laurens. He’s also been shot!” Lafayette felt his heart drop for the second time that day. Did the world just have a vendetta against him? What did he ever do for his two loves to get shot?

Alexander tried getting up, but both the doctor and Lafayette pushed him back down.

“You’re not going anywhere, young man,” the doctor said. “I still need to stitch you up.”

The soldier cleared his throat, waiting for Lafayette to reply. Laf looked between the soldier and Alexander. He didn’t want to leave Hamilton, but he didn’t want something bad to happen to Laurens and him not be there.

Alexander seemed to sense this, so he said, “Go. I’ll be fine. Make sure our Laurens doesn’t die on us.” Lafayette nodded, kissing his cheek. Luckily he could get away with it, nobody thinking twice about it because of his French upbringing.

Lafayette followed the young man again, this time a bit farther away. As they neared, Laf could see John on the ground, a medic over him.

When Lafayette was only a couple feet away, he stopped short, sure that Laurens was dead. Blood was everywhere. The red a sharp contrast with the green grass. With all the blood, John had to be dead. He couldn’t be alive after losing that much blood.

John suddenly screamed out in pain, bringing Laf back to his senses. He rushed forward, dropping to his knees next to his other love. He felt a flash of déjà vu as he grabbed John’s hand and the medic continued to work.

“John! What the hell happened?” Lafayette looked over his body, trying to figure out where all the blood was coming from. John’s body was already bruised and battered, covered in dirt and blood. The doctor was hovering over his shoulder though, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

The doctor must have done something, as John squeezed Lafayette’s hand harder, gritting his teeth, trying not to scream too loudly. He’d had lots of practice because of his abusive father.

“There’s a war going on! What do you think happened?” John grunted out. The doctor kept working, but the blood couldn’t seem to stop.

“Where’s Alexander?” John asked after a couple moments. He had quieted down, his face getting paler as the doctor worked. He was losing too much blood. His grip on Lafayette’s hand had become looser. Laf was getting worried that he would lose one of his loves today.

Lafayette didn’t really want to tell John that Alexander had also been shot. He looked down at John, expecting to see his bright eyes, but they had just slipped shut. Lafayette’s heart stopped. He couldn’t be dead. No. Lafayette wouldn’t accept it.

The doctor noticed this new development, checking for a pulse on his bloody neck.

“He’s alive. Barely, but he’s alive. He’s just unconscious because of the blood loss.” Lafayette took a deep breathe. “He need to move him to the medic tent though so I can keep working.”

Lafayette and the young soldier, who had been standing awkwardly off to the side, picked Laurens up. Lafayette grabbed under his arms while the other grabbed his feet. The doctor picked up his things and they hurriedly made their way to the tent where Alexander was.

The second they entered the tent, Lafayette heard a strangled cry.

“John!” Lafayette looked over to see Alexander sitting up on his cot, trying to push away the doctor that had been working on him. Of course he wouldn’t be resting. Knowing him, he would want to try and go back to the battlefield the next day.

Lafayette headed towards Alexander, knowing there was nothing he could do for John at the moment.

“He’s okay, for right now,” Lafayette explained, pushing Alexander back on his back. “He got shot in the shoulder, and he lost a lot of blood. He’s just unconscious right now.” Lafayette tried to stay calm, knowing that if Alexander knew how worried he was, he would be trying to sew up John himself. Lafayette didn’t need both of them out of commission for longer than they needed to be.

For the next few days, Lafayette spent every waking hour in the medic tent. Alexander had slowly gotten better, his wound healing quickly. Laf and the doctor made sure he was resting. They had to move his cot next to John’s because he kept getting up to check on him.

John had been unconscious the entire time he had been there. He had gone from delirious, calling out for his mother and other times Laf or Alex. Other times he had been screaming or completely silent.

The doctor said his wound got slightly infected, though it was looking better.

On the fifth day, Lafayette was trying to catch up on his work in the main tent, Washington working at the other desk.

The same soldier came running in around noon, looking out of breathe.

“Sir, its John.” Lafayette’s heart stopped, thinking the worst had happened. When he finally left his side to catch up on some work…

“He’s awake!” Lafayette released a breath, sighing in relief. He left his work again, running to John.

He made it into the tent, looking around for his loves, spotting them in the corner cot, John sitting up slightly, Alexander talking excitedly to him.

Lafayette smiled, his heart finally beating at a normal pace. They were going to be okay. No one was dying yet.

“Don’t ever do that again, John!” Lafayette scolded, a smile on his face, as he reached the other two. He sat down on the cot next to Alexander, taking John’s other hand.

The three sat there and talked, Lafayette glad that both Alexander and John were alright. John had to stay on rest of another week, but they all back to normal soon after, which Laf thanked God every day for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you people liked it! Let me know what you think! My tumblr is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
